Hush
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Con cada beso que Lawless le da, le arrebata un pedazo de él hasta callarlo. (KuroLaw) (Infidelidad)


Esto salió de tanto escuchar animals, y mis ganas de escribir de estos dos hermosos pedazos de cielo.

 **Pareja:** KuroLaw

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Strike Tanaka.

 **Advertencia:** Mucho homo, libertinaje e infidelidad.

* * *

Hush

By KellenHakuen

Aquí van otra vez, como magnetismo entre ellos se acercan despacio. Enardecidos se besan y depredadores se devoran, con ese sentimiento tan leonino en la sangre que les obliga a perderse. No hay necesidad de apresurarse, se lo toman con calma, saborean al otro, planeando ser algo más que hermanos, no hay escapatoria, no pueden correr, ni ocultarse y Kuro cree que no pueden salir con vida si el sentimiento los atrapa.

Ya no pueden negarlo.

Lawless se separa de aquel beso húmedo que anteriormente se estaban obsequiando, acortando el traslucido hilo que conecta sus bocas hasta destruirse. Sus ojos han brillado con una fuerza aterradora, se reflejó una pasión que los consume. El servamp de la avaricia quiere entregarse esta noche, quiere devorar a su hermano hasta fundirse en uno más. Sus almas quieren entrelazarse cobardemente, como una mariposa que huye agitando sus alas. Ellos quieren dejar de pelear a lo incorrecto y sólo quieren desaparecer.

Quieren amarse tan puro como inmorales, quieren amarse como ellos sólo saben hacerlo. Construirse con sus manos, destruirse con sus bocas.

La mano de Kuro busca aferrarse a la de Lawless, como un niño abandonado, percibiendo que ésta morfina se hace más fuerte, se hace más aceptable y toda la razón se pierde junto a Lawless, cuándo éste le corresponde de forma fortuita.

Sólo ellos pueden pertenecerse, y sólo a su lado quieren estar. Un romance que la gente puede ver mal, pero la calidez de ellos mata todo lo malo, todo el temor, lo impuro y la obsesión. El error desaparece cuándo su cuerpo descubre el deseo que avaricia posee tatuado en su piel.

Como animales hambrientos del otro, no podrán dormir esta noche, ni siquiera la siguiente. Se aman tanto que podrían quemarse con la pasión del otro, pero no pueden declararlo tan fácil, hay que guardar silencio.

La gente no podrá comprender esta forma de derretirse que tienen ambos. Ellos no podrían comprender que Lawless suele resguardarse en el cuerpo de su hermano, olvidando como odiar, y Kuro siempre se aferra a él, recordando como amar.

El servamp de la pereza, va más lejos de lo que puede, cruzó aquella linde y se pierde en la curvatura del erizo, lo mordió, le marcó dejando pequeñas huellas mudas que jamás podrán ser borradas. Hyde encerró la cabeza de sus hermanos entre sus brazos, quiere más, necesita que Kuro le devore el corazón a mordiscos.

La respiración de Hyde está tan precipitada que seguramente le cuesta recuperar algo de aire, el deseo resbaló a través de bufidos calientes que deslizan. El cuerpo de Kuro se ha vuelto algo pesado, lo advirtió a través de sus dedos que también buscan grabarse en el cuerpo de su hermano. Lawless se desesperó por la lentitud en la que Kuro le recorre, por lo que ahora, buscó besarlo de nuevo.

Un último beso de entrega; dónde ambos acuerdan ya no negarse, pero si esconderse. Silencio, el mundo se ha quedado en silencio y ellos ya no pueden luchar contra esto que les quema.

El erizo volvió a separarse de la boca de su hermano, dibujando una sonrisa diabólica, a Kuro le congeló ese gesto. Sabe que lo que viene a continuación es definitivo para que esto pueda continuar.

El dedo índice se colocó sobre la boca sonriente de Avaricia, interponiéndose entre ambos con un mínimo de centímetros, Lawless sopló contra sus labios, tácito, le miró a los ojos hasta querer desvanecerse con Kuro.

Resbaló en ese gesto nocturno, y un susurro que fue interpretado a la perfección por Kuro.

No le digas a Licht, no le digas a Mahiru.

No le digas a tu amante, no le digas al mío.

Ellos no deben enterarse o terminarían más rotos que nosotros, no podemos ensuciarlos, no hay otro camino, y no existe otra manera.

Le pide silencio, lo mejor serían que ellos se amasen en silencio.

Kuro aceptó antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales**.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
